The New World Order
by lanie-love09
Summary: Hi all, I didn't like the first attempt of Greenbrier so I did a re-write. This story takes place sometime after Terminus when Rick and company reach what used to be an affluent resort nestled in a valley somewhere in the West Virginia Mountains. The community has always been very secluded from the outside world life. Even before the outbreak. Enjoy, Lanie-Love
1. Chapter 1: Allure

From the third floor of the Greenbrier Health facility; Douglas observes Rick Grimes and company as Frank Huffman, Greenbrier's grounds manager, leads them over to the community commissary to pick up food, basic necessities and supplies.

Once he sees the group turn the corner Douglas goes down to the first floor to speak with Dr. Tracy Turpin

"So what do we have here Dr. Turpin?" he asks

"Well, all of them are suffering from moderate malnutrition and dehydration but, that can easily be fixed in 24 to 48 hours. Outside of that; they appear to be o.k. Oh and Maggie Rhee, she's…" Tracey flips through her clip board, "…6 weeks pregnant."

"Did you let her know", he asks.

"Yes."

He smiles, "Now this is hopeful news; so all of the females can conceive; including the young Native American girl."

Tracy nods her head yes, "How old is ahh…"

"Catori? she's either 12 or 13, they've been on the road for a bit neither her or the mother have been keeping track." She explains.

How many of the females are coupled besides Maggie?"

"All but one confirmed that they had no spouse or partner…" she says, "…but she didn't speak at all during the examination. Still…" Tracy walks behind her desk; drops her clipboard down and sits down, "…she's healthy enough to carry a baby to term."

An irritating sigh escapes Douglass' lips, "I can guess which female that was; what about the men?

"Yep, there good too; I think we hit the jackpot with this group. Their genes should mix very well with all of us", she reassures.

"And what of this army guy, Abraham?"

Tracey chuckles a little, "He's a regular army clown, and he actually believes that the guy with the mullet is a real 'government scientist' he started babbling on about how he was working with a 10 person research team for "NHGRI".

She shakes her and squeezes her eye tightly trying to restrain her laughter, "I couldn't even bring myself to tell him that my father was on the Appropriations Committee that oversaw all funding and research for NHGRI; or how the entire project got shut down years before the outbreak."

Tracy wipes the tears from the corner of her eyes from laughing so hard, "Please make sure that I'm in the room when the mullet gets busted."

Douglas gets a naughty smirk then walks over to the office window, "We can use that to our advantage; as long as they all continue to believe that he's a scientist he won't give up the lie…", he laughs some, "…oh man, this group is getting better and better by the minute."

* * *

><p>Franklin unlocks the door to the cottage and everyone walks inside with food and necessities from the commissary with the exception of Rick, Michonne, Abraham, Daryl; who follow him around to the side of the cottage to show them the garage.<p>

"I know that it may be a bit tight at the moment but after the probationary period is up; I'm sure we can find some other homes for all of you.

Abraham begins to smile at the garage in amazement at how this community appears to be surviving, "How the hell is this community still standing with the shit storm that's going on outside?"

"Before the turn this was a top of the line high end resort that served the very wealthy. We weren't unmarked by the outbreak but, due to the exclusivity and the private location of Greenbrier we were able to maintain a somewhat familiar way of life. We used to have a lot of people from D.C. that would retreat here pretty often before the outbreak" Franklin explains.

"Anyhow…", Franklin begins to walk toward the battery operated shuttle bus, "…that's the past."

The driver of the bus starts the engine; Franklin looks over at Daryl, I heard you volunteered to take watch in the next few days,"

Daryl nods his head.

Franklin nods his head in acknowledgement and smiles, "That's good; we need some real men around here."

**Three days later,**

"Are you gonna go to this…uh meet and greet this later today? Rick asks.

"I don't know…you know me. I'm not all that comfortable around people I don't know if I like yet", Michonne laughs.

Rick nervously smiles as he begins to look down at the ground or around Michonne in order to avoid eye contact, "Well, I was thinking maybe we could go there together..." he says while shrugging his right shoulder some, "...maybe do some reconnaissance; see what the people here are like?"

Maggie walks out to the front porch with Judith.

"Well…the only clothes I have are the ones on my back. I can't go there in this; I don't want to scare anybody." She tells him.

"Michonne', every closet in this house has a ton of impractical clothing for the end of the world. This neighborhood must have been where the "Real Housewives of D.C. lived or sumthin'." Maggie laughs.

Handing Judith over to Rick, Maggie asks, "What time do you need her ready?"

Rick and Michonne blush some as they witness Maggie taking the initiative to make their first date happen.

"How about 4:00p", Rick says with a boyish grin.

"Nooo, no. Look Rick the world maybe upside down but it still takes a woman time to get fixed up for a date so how about 5:30p. We need time to find an appropriate outfit." Maggie chastises.

Rick laughs, "Alright then 5:30p it is."

"Come on Michonne we have work to do." Maggie grabs her by the arm and takes her inside the cottage.


	2. Chapter 2: Out of Practice

It's almost 5:00p when Rick comes down stairs with Judith and a dark gray sports jacket on his arm. He places the jacket on the dining room chair then takes Judith in to the large kitchen galley to feed her some dinner

He places her in a hi-chair then decides to take a look at himself in the foyer mirror.

He lingers a few moments at his reflection in the mirror; he looks at his reflection shocked at the man staring back at him. A man neatly shaven; with a proper hair-cut wearing a pair of dark blue khakis and a charcoal gray V-neck cardigan over top of an undershirt.

Rick hasn't seen this man since the morning of the day he was shot. The same man that had a wife and son; a descent occupation and aside from the occasional marital problems; this man had the life that Rick could only dream of.

In between the time that he woke from the coma and up until three days ago; his life has felt like a reoccurring nightmare. Perhaps Bob Stookey was wrong; the nightmare doesn't end.

There were so many things that Rick had to do in order to save the lives of his son, daughter and the rest of the group. But he had to silently admit to himself that Shane was right; the man in Rick's reflection wouldn't have been strong enough to survive in this treacherous world.

Before returning to the kitchen he notices that one of his side burns are longer than the other; getting a little closer to the mirror he says, "Well, hopefully I'll have more time to practice."

He walks back in to the kitchen then steps away from the high chair so Judith can see how he's dressed then he asks her, "O.k. Judy how does Daddy look, good?"

Judith looks at her father; smiles and says, "goo".

Rick laughs and kisses her on the forehead, "I'll take that as a yes."

Pouring some cherrioes on Judith's tray; Rick hears a knock at the front door, "Be a good girl, I'll be right back Judy."

He opens the front door and sees Douglas standing there in a dark suit and tie.

"Hey Rick." Douglas says.

Rick looks at him a little surprised, "Hey."

"I was just stopping by to make sure that you and your wife would be coming to the get together at the auditorium. Our people really look forward to these events when we bring in new folks. We don't really get a chance to dress up and have a good time." Douglas tells him.

Rick looks at him oddly, "My wife?"

Douglas looks at Rick disturbingly, "Oh my apologies I saw the wedding band and naturally assumed that the woman with the sword was your wife."

"No she's not my wife but, I'm waiting around for…"

"Well, since she's not your wife maybe we could walk over to the auditorium together and talk a bit. I wanted to give you some information about our survivor community."

Rick looks at his watch and tells him, "Well, I'm actually waiting for Mich…"

Douglas interrupts him again but in a more serious tone, "It's important that I speak to you before you and your people get too comfortable Rick."

Rick eyes him seriously; shakes his head yes and says, "Sure, hold on a sec."

"Oh and one more thing," Douglas points to Rick's gun belt, "No weapons are allowed at social gatherings. We always have extra security at these events; we've had incidences in the past with people drinking too much and creating problems." He laughs, "Believe me a year and half ago it was more like 'Deadwood' than a survivor community.

Rick goes back inside and calls Carl from upstairs to finish feeding Judith; he places his gun belt and his python in the kitchen cabinet then looks at Carl, "Tell Michonne that I'll meet her at the auditorium. Douglas needs to talk with me".

"O.k. Dad but...aren't you supposed to wait for her? I mean...aren't the two of you supposed to go to the party...together", Carl asks.

He turns back around and smiles perceptively at his son before answering, "Yeah I am, but she'll understand", and begins to walk out of the kitchen.

Carl blurts out, "You sure about that? I mean, you know she's gonna try to get out of going if you're not here to walk with her."

Rick turns back around again and sees the visible doubt on Carl's face; then he begins to doubt whether or not he should leave for the meet and greet without Michonne as well. In fact, Rick remembered that she wasn't that anxious to go in the first place.

He quickly walks back in to the kitchen and tells Carl, "You know what, your right. When Daryl wakes up for his watch tonight you tell him to walk Michonne' up to the auditorium. I know she's gonna try and get out of going so tell him I said to make sure she shows up before he goes on watch."

Carl giggles, "Alright Dad."

Rick smiles at his son then grabs his jacket from the dining room chair and heads out the front door.

* * *

><p>Rick and his people have been placed in large five bedroom; four and half bath cottage complete with a two car carriage garage with a guest apartment over top. Three of the bedroom were on the second floor of the main and a fourth one was on the first floor.<p>

Two of bedrooms upstairs have full baths; third full bath was centered in the middle of the second floor as a community bathroom. The group has agreed that all the children (Carl, Judith and Catori) should stay in the master bedroom because their main job will be to look after and take care of Judith in the absence of any adults.

Shyanna and Tara share the bedroom directly next to master. Everyone insisted that Maggie and Glenn get a room to themselves being that they are married.

And the last two bedrooms have been tighly packed with Michonne, Carol, and Sasha and Daryl, Rick and Tyreese are staying in the other. The six of them manage to alternate sleeping on the fold out couch in the living.

Out of the six of them none had a problem with the arrangement especially since they seriously doubted that they would be able to sleep very much given their new environment.

Abe and Rosita have agreed to stay in the apartment over top of the garage while Eugene and Father Gabriel stay in the garage.

The cottage was in good condition; meaning that it's a 100 times better than what they have had to live in since the outbreak. The cottage was the type of vacation home that people with a limitless supply of money would stay during a vacation before the world was damned.

On each side of the main house outside were 2 large solar panels that channel in to the grid that provides enough power to every single room in the main house as well as the garage and the apartment.

For right now Rick isn't sold on Greenbrier just yet but, his people need food and solid rest in case they have to leave in a rush.


	3. Chapter 3: Looking for normalcy

As the two men start walking over to the auditorium; Douglas says, "Rick, I know you group has been through quite a bit. I just wanted to get your opinion on whether or not your people will be alright with the way we do things here?"

"How do you mean" Rick asks.

"Well, most of our people are not…combative, we haven't had too many problems with the 'outside world', not even before the outbreak. This community used to be a bunker for the president, chief of staff, secretary of state and members of congress during the early part of the 20th century however, once Oppenheimer came up with the atom bomb in 45' congress decided that Greenbrier was entirely too close to the blast radius if one should hit Washington D.C. That's when they moved move the bunker to NORAD in Colorado somewhere.

Greenbrier has a full functioning hospital; before the outbreak this was where the wealthy came to get plastic surgery done lipo-suction. If the wealthy didn't want the public to know what was going on with health they came here.

We converted the casino in to a school the meeting rooms have been converted in to different denominational churches and we've turned the golf course in to crops…so for we are thriving." Douglas says proudly.

"So after the government bunker moved to Colorado; they sold the land to a Rockefeller or a Dupont and they turned it in to a private resort for the national and international elite." Douglas chuckles then secretively shields his mouth with one hand and whispers, "I'm sure it was the perfect spots for negotiating big money government contracts."

Douglas points to the auditorium; where Rick can see a moderate number of people going inside;

"But nonetheless, it used to be a high end resort; presidents, senators, C.E.O's hell even royalty would come here. Most of the people here now were either living here at the time the chaos hit or they were already living on ground because they were already working here. There's a small servant community at the north end."

Douglas goes on to say, "The way we're situated in these mountains pretty much protects us. We have wired fences that are solar powered to keep any large number of threats from getting in before we've had a chance to prepare our defenses."

And we want to keep it that way. We have a total of 125 people here. For the most part; a large portion of those people have jobs here. I saw you also had a priest in your group, are you a religious man Rick?"

Rick continues walking and looks around and then looks up the street and answers, "No, I can't say that I am."

"Well a lot of our folks are; they're faith is what gives them hope that someday soon things will change back to normal" Douglas responds.

Rick stops walking and asks, "What do you mean by 'normal'?"

Douglas stops walking as well, "Normal as in the men are do the work while the women stay …safe. I've noticed the women in your group carry themselves pretty much like the men around here. Do you think they'll be able to drop their testosterone level after being here a while?"

Rick looks up ahead and sees more people going inside the auditorium, "What do you mean be staying safe?"

Douglas looks at Rick, "Well we could always use more teachers, gardeners, cleaners, cooks, daycare providers…back in my day we would call it 'woman's work'."

"Listen Rick I'll be honest; our most prized possession in this community are the women and children. We don't want them straining or stressing themselves. They are the key to building a new civilization. The healthier they are; the better chance we have at starting a new world."

The two of them begin walking again; Rick looks a bit befuddled by the conversation although he couldn't help but to agree with the fact that woman and children were important to the survival of the human race.

However, his main concern at the moment was to find out who these people are in this community. Cause there's always a chance that his people won't blend well with the Greenbrier.

Rick finally tells him, "Well, let's see how everything plays out for a while. I can't imagine there would be a problem with what you're striving for here in Greenbrier but, I've learned my lesson with regard to hidden sanctuaries.

* * *

><p>Rick and Douglas are about to walk in the auditorium when the woman that lead Rick and his group to Douglass's home three days ago approaches. She's wearing a tight fitting black cocktail dress with heels and her hair wrapped in a French roll.<p>

"Hi, I didn't get the chance to introduce myself, my name is Regina but everybody calls me Genie." She extends her hand.

Rick shakes her hand, "Oh, nice to meet you Genie, I'm Rick Grimes."

Douglas smiles, "This here is my daughter; she helps with the assigning of duties amongst the women."

Genie looks Rick over with a smile and says, "You clean up very nicely, I'm sure you will fit in here just fine. Are the rest of your people coming?"

"Well, most of them are still a little bit tired from our travels so they figured that they would sit out the festivities this time around with the exception of three. They should be along in a little while", he explains.

Right before walking up the steps Rick notices the guards on each side of the auditorium entrance. Genie quickly diverts his attention and loops her arm with Rick's, "Let me walk you inside and introduce you to some people."

Once inside; Rick is floored by what he sees, there're tables set up against the wall of the auditorium with a buffet style spread of food. Three tables are set up with champagne glasses and bottles of beer.

Still walking arm and arm; Genie leans in back of Rick to Douglass' face, the two grimace at each other knowing that they have made an impression on Rick.

There are small tables a little ways from the serving tables where people were sitting, talking and laughing as though everything was right with the world.

Rick's first initial response was to smile but, within seconds he removes his arm from Genie's with an almost panic reaction. He let his guard down, something that he stressed Carl to never do back at Father Gabriel's church.

"Oh sorry…I didn't mean to startle you." Rick tells them.

Genie looks at Rick with hidden pity, "It's alright Rick, given your journey…I'm sure it looks a little surprising. I mean we are still hurting; I mean there aren't any roman slaves at the dinner table or an open orgy on stage like it used to be."

Rick looks at Genie with a worrisome look.

Genie winks at him and smiles, "I'm kidding Rick come on; I hope you haven't lost your sense of humor? I'm joking of course," Genie touches his arm, "I just mean that yes; we were quite the exclusive getaway for the wealthy but, the world turned us upside down too. We finally learned that there's a price to pay for excess. We've just been lucky enough to realize and appreciate what's important in life. We don't celebrate like this often but when we decide to celebrate we do it big."

Genie loops her arm back in to Rick's then looks at his deep blue eyes, "Life is about appreciating those few seconds of joy when they happen. Before we didn't do that and that's it's probably the reason for man down fall. But now that's all mankind has and believe me; there are plenty of people that have been out there. Maybe not as long as you but, they know what it's like; those people will do anything to keep from going back out in to that madness." Genie looks down at the bracelet on her arm as in remembrance of someone that she's lost.

Douglas decides to bring the mood back up and says, "Hey, I see some of your people are already here, Abraham and Dr. Porter."

Rick looks up and sees Abraham and Eugene laughing and talking with Franklin and Dr. Turpin

Douglas grabs two beers from the drink table; then motions to the server to pop the bottle caps; then walks back over to Rick and hands him one.

"Let's go see how they're doing." Douglas says.


	4. Chapter 4: Proper Accessories

_**One hour later,**_

Michonne finally comes out of the master bedroom on the second floor; she walks around toward the stairs in a Metallic turquoise sleeveless 'Dowina' cocktail dress and a pair of black and gold Fey Peep-Toe Suede Sandal. Shyanna has placed all of Michonne's locs up in pony tail with the exception of two that dangle on either side of her ears.

Carl and Catori watch Michonne from overhead in the kitchen as she walks rounds the second floor toward the stairs. Catori picks up Judith and follows Carl toward the bottom of the stairs to sees her come down.

Michonne stands at the bottom of the stairs looking very uncomfortable and nervous.

"Wow, you look very pretty." Carl tells her.

"Yea, and the sword across your back is an awesome accessory with your outfit." Catori adds.

Michonne smiles and tells them, "Thank you."

Shyanna comes running out of one of the bedrooms on the second floor and yells "Michonne?!" She swiftly comes around and down the stairs and looks at Michonne, "Take it off Michonne."

Michonne looks at the kids; giggles absurdly at Shyanna, "Why?"

Shyanna gets testy and answers, "You _know_ why?"

Shyanna removes the sword and sheath from Michonne; then begins walking back upstairs while mumbling under her breath, "That's exactly what we need; you getting pissed off with someone at the party and threating to cut someone in two."

Carl and Catori giggle between themselves as Shyanna angrily takes the sword back upstairs.

Michonne giggles along with them, "Where's Rick?"

"Oh yea, Douglas came by earlier; he said that he needed to talk with Dad so they went ahead to the auditorium. But he said that he'll meet you there." Carl tells her.

Michonne's smile visibly starts to disappear; so she opts to disguise her disappointment at the fact that Rick isn't there by saying, "Well, there's really no sense in me going if he's already there to scope out the situation", then she starts to go back upstairs.

Daryl emerges from the living room says, "Rick also knew that you might try to get out of going; so he told me to escort you to the auditorium."

* * *

><p>Daryl and Michonne stroll toward the Greenbrier auditorium, while walking; Daryl tries to conceal his stares at Michonne.<p>

But she's already notices his glares, "What?"

Feeling embarrassed, he does a shoulder shrug, "Nothing…I've just never seen you dressed like this before, and you look great. This must have been your thing back in the day."

"I used to go to things like this in my other life." She says

"Oh, I know you did…" he looks toward the auditorium entrance as a few couples walking inside, "…just wish you had a proper escort."

Michonne stops walking and sharply looks at the Daryl. This is same person that always made sure to watch her back the same way she would watch his. And for him to feel as though his worth only mattered beyond the wired fences and walls; upset her deeply.

So she quickly grabs his arm; pulls him close and loops her arm through his, "You are here now and that's what's most important to me; besides who else can save my life like you can?"

Daryl displays a bashful grin and covers his arm over hers; "Only one other name comes to mind" he tells her.

As the two continuing walking she says, "I just hope that there's no problem."

Daryl and Michonne finally reach the auditorium, "I'm sure if there was a problem Rick would've come and told us by now." He reassures her.

"I just feel naked without my sword." She admits.

Daryl releases her arm and motions for her to go inside, "You'll be fine…you are fine'" Daryl winks and tells her, "Besides, I feel most sorry for them if they piss you and Rick off."

She laughs and passes by the security guards outside the auditorium entrance.


	5. Chapter 5: A stitch in time

Stepping in to the auditorium, Michonne becomes extremely paranoid. The last time she saw this many _human beings_ gathered in one room was at the refugee center. A stitch in time that she's been trying to forget ever since.

However, the elegant atmosphere, the buffet and drink tables assembled along the walls of the auditorium, even the big band music playing overhead is a bitter sweet reminder to Michonne of what the world used be and how she used to be in it.

* * *

><p>Genie's busy talking with her cousins and friends about Rick when she spots Michonne at the entrance looking perturbed. She looks over at her cousin Katheryn, "Come on Kat, I see one of the women that came with Rick's group."<p>

Michonne watches as the woman from the other day approaches.

"Hello again, I didn't get the opportunity to introduce myself; I'm Regina but everyone calls me Genie, and this is my cousin Katheryn", Genie extends her hand, "I'm afraid I didn't catch your name?"

Michonne shakes her hand and says, "Michonne" , then she shakes Katheryn's hand.

Genie steps back to observe Michonne outfit, "Well you look fabulous and that Metallic turquoise is most certainly you color."

"It really does bring gorgeous brown eyes." Katheryn adds.

Michonne just stands there in silence as the women gush over how she looks.

"I had no idea that your cottage had such nice dresses." Genie leans in close and tell Michonne, "I would have raided that house myself had I known", Genie teases.

Her and Katheryn chuckle some but their chuckling quickly dissipates by Michonne non-reaction.

Seeing the seriousness in Michonne's face Genie awkwardly turns to her cousin and says, "I-I bet you are looking for Rick? Let me take you over to his table."

Michonne follows Genie and Katheryn expressionless but on high alert.

* * *

><p>Rick, Abraham, Eugene, Dr. Tracy Turpin and Douglas are sitting at a table when Eugene says, "I'm gonna go get some more of these meatballs."<p>

"Oh, I'll go with you." Tracy says.

Eugene walks over to the serving table; Tracy slides up next to him and asks, "So what division were you in at NHGRI?"

An extremely large dose of panic takes hold of Eugene's face when he glances at her, "Huh?"

Tracy stares at Eugene waiting for an answer, "What division were you in?"

He side eyes her, "It's classified", then moves over to the next serving table.

Tracy pulls him away from the serving tables, "When people are desperate and looking for a sign of hope…they'll believe just about anything won't they?"

Beads of sweat start to form on Eugene's forehead, "NGHRI lost all their funding 6 years before the outbreak. I know because my father was on the over sight committee for all agencies that were funded by the NHHS."

Tracy looks over at the Abraham and Rick, "You have got to be the absolute saddest human being left on the planet. How many people have died because of your lie?"

Eugene drops his shoulders out of relief that someone has finally seen through his b.s. The weight of his façade was becoming too much for him to bear.

She shamefully looks at Eugene, "I don't care about that anyway we have all done something to make it this far. I have no intention of exposing you; in fact I want you to keep lying."

Tracy walks back over to the serving table and has one of the servers' places some pasta salad on her plate then she goes to sit down at the table.

Eugene's still in shock when he walks back over to the table and sits down with an empty plate.

'I thought you were getting some more meatballs" Abraham asks.

As an after -thought Eugene says, "Oh, I considered the fact that this community is under a certain amount of resources based upon how many people so I decided to…."

Abraham interrupts Eugene, "Never-mind…Never-mind."

"I think he's a bit overwhelmed by the news I just told him." Tracy smiles.

"What news?" Rick asks.

"That we have a small research lab at the clinic, Eugene may become a hero one day by ridding the world of this virus." She looks back at Eugene, "Does 8:00a tomorrow morning work for you Eugene?"

Eugene nods his head and slowly says, "Yes, 8:00a sounds fine."

* * *

><p>A voice comes on the speaker that resembles that of a big band announcer, "For your dancing pleasure, we bring you Bunny Berigan's, <em>"I can't get no place with you."<em>

The trumpeter plays his solo introduction as Rick looks around the auditorium at the servers at the buffet tables and various people talking and laughing when he sees Michonne following behind Genie and Katheryn through the crowd getting closer to the auditorium dance floor.

Rick smiles pleasantly at everyone and says, "Excuse me" , while quickly leaving the table.

He meets the three woman just as they're about to make their way through the dance floor.

"Well it looks like we found him." Genie awkwardly announces, then she observes the stare taking place between the Rick and Michonne. Feeling like a third and fourth wheel; she tells them, "Kat and I should probably grab something to eat before it's all gone", and they leave for the buffet table.

Rick nearly forgets the reason why the two of them were there in the first place; he's so stunned by how gorgeous Michonne was looking that he could barely speak.

Michonne gazes at Rick not the least bit surprised at how young and attractive he looks without his beard. Originally when the two first met at the prison it wasn't very long after that he disregarded his appearance for the sake of maintaining and protecting the prison.

She smiles somberly at Rick then looks curiously around him at Abraham and Douglas sitting and laughing at the table with another woman and Eugene then; she looks back at Rick who's gawking at her like a deer in headlights, "Rick, are you alright?"

His face starts to turns bright red, when he observes her locs wrapped in a ponytail exposing her exquisite neck; something he's never noticed before.

Nervously he rubs his mouth, "Yea…it's just that I've never…" he pauses momentarily, "…you look beautiful."

Rick reaches for Michonne's hand and pulls her gently toward him; he places his arm around the back of her waist and embraces her other hand with his to slow dance.

Placing her free arm around his neck; she shyly smiles back and says, " Thanks, so do you."

After dancing a few seconds he pulls back a little to ask, "Are you cold?"

"No, why", she asks.

They go back to dancing, "Because your shoulders and arms are riddled with goose bumps." He tells her.

"Oh no, I'm a little nervous slow dancing."

"You're nervous slow dancing with me?" he chortles pulling her closer enough so the two can whisper in each other's ear.

"No", she says inches away from Rick's ear, "It just feels…odd to dance when at any given second the fences around this place can become over run with a larger herd. Like everyone's trying to forget what's going on in the world."

After quietly dancing some more Rick responds, "So why is that a bad thing…trying to forget for a little while?" Rick asks.

She pulls away some, "Because the moment we forget how dangerous walkers and people are; is the same moment that we become weak."

He pulls her in close again, but this time he takes her remaining hand and wraps it around his neck then; he places his free hand around the other side of her waste.

Inhaling the smell of rose water in her locs and he tells her, "I hear ya…I hear ya. But this is the first time in over two years that I've found another reason to stay alive besides keep Carl and Judith safe."

Michonne takes an empty swallow upon hearing Rick, "Really?" She skittishly asks.

In a soft voice Rick answers, "Yea, after everything we've been through it feels nice to be reminded of what was…if only for a moment."

* * *

><p>Rick and Michonne always slept close to Carl and Judith while out on the road that safety measure also had the two of them sleeping close to one another out on the road. Still, they were never this close and certainly not ear to ear or face to face. The two of them haven't felt this type of warmth since long before the outbreak.<p>

With each gliding two step to the slow ballad she takes with Rick; Michonne was again experiencing another stitch in time that she wouldn't soon forget.


	6. Chapter 6: Divide and Conquer

Douglas and his daughter Genie watch as Rick and Michonne dance to the soft big band ballad.

Genie holds her glass of champagne; she leans over to her father, "They're not together he says, huh?"

"That's what he says." Douglas shrugs.

She turns to look at her father, "Well from what I see, 'That' could be a problem."

Douglas looks over at Abraham laughing and chatting with some of the construction workers.

"Well…we can get Abraham, Eugene and the priest out; we can get her...", he indiscreetly points to Michonne, "...the older woman, Abraham's girlfriend and the Rhee's out but, the black guy ahh…how is his name pronounced again?"

"Ty-reese." She says.

"Yes, Tyreese and his sister Sasha may be an issue. They have no children and they are blood relatives."

"They shouldn't be too much of a problem; they'll either stay or move in to another house. Either way they aren't that important for the time being. Besides, if they stay it will look more like we're only trying to enforce a community policy." Genie assures her father.

"Those people together are threat to us and the control we have; everyone in that group is a threat."

"With the exception of the children", He advises her.

She turns back at him jokingly, "Are you serious? I mean those two kids Carl and Catori; they're always carrying guns or some other type of weapon. The sooner we break up that group the safe we are."

Douglas finishes his glass of champagne as the big band ballad winds down; he sets his glass on the table behind them, "Well, I guess I better get to work."

* * *

><p>Douglas sits down at the table next to Eugene as Rick and Michonne come to the table and sit down.<p>

Rick gentlemanly pulls Michonne's chair out seat so she can sit down when Douglas jolts up out of his chair until she sits down.

Eugene stands up upon seeing Douglas until Michonne sits down. All this business with Dr. Turpin causes him to forget that he's a "Son of the South".

"My, that dress is definitely you color Michonne; you look lovely this evening." Douglas comments.

Michonne smiles at Douglas, "Thank you."

Rick pulls out a seat to sit down next to Michonne when Douglas interrupts, "Rick, before you sit down I need to talk with you briefly in private."

Douglas give a benevolent smile at Michonne, "I'll bring him right back."

Rick looks to Michonne as she shrugs her shoulders, "O.k.".

He leans down to Michonne and touches her shoulder, "I already ate so why don't you grab something to eat; I should be back before you finish."

* * *

><p>Douglas escorts Rick to the roof of the auditorium then; over to then over to one of four portable sheds stationed at each corner of the rooftop.<p>

"Can I ask you something", Douglas stops to ask.

"I suppose so." Rick answers.

Douglas opens the door to one of the portable sheds, "First, I would like to show you something."

Rick instantly feels his right side for the python but, he remembers leaving at the house.

He stops walking, "So what's this all about? I don't want to leave Michonne down there with a bunch of strangers."

Douglas turns around, "Abraham and Eugene are there to keep her company."

"Yea, but…I did ask her to come with me; I already arrived without her. I think it would be a good idea if I at least leave with her." Rick tells him.

"Of course I won't keep you." Douglas agrees.

When he opens it up the shed; The hair on Ricks neck stand at attention when he sees the number of automatic weapons lined against the watch door of the shed.

Douglas takes out a couple of binoculars; walks over to Rick and hands one to Rick.

"Take a look around Rick. You can see the entire community from this spot; you can even see the walls and beyond. That's how we're able to stay on top of any threats of the dead or the living. That's how we were alerted to your group's presence."

Looking around the community Rick sees the small fenced in neighborhood to the far left of northeast end of the community.

"What's that over there?" Rick asks.

"That's where the workers live."

Rick looks at him oddly, "The workers?"

"Yes, our labor force; if you will." Douglas strolls away a few feet, "Rick, a large number of people here are…uninformed about what has happened out in the world. They saw and heard tidbits here and there on the news but not necessarily the full-scale of what the world has become now. Most, if not all of the staff actually lived here on the Greenbrier grounds. Before the outbreak; they lived here without ever really having a need or want to get in contact with the outside world.

Early on during the outbreak there were groups of employees that decided to go outside and find a suitable life outside our walls but; a small percentage ended up coming back. Or I should say 'made it back'".

"Everyone else here either owned property and were already living here at the time of the outbreak or they just happened to be vacationing here at the time when the outbreak went out of control.

And the people extremely wealthy. These people are aware of quite a bit of information that's been very useful since everything went down. It's essential that the laborers continue to believe that we are still in control of things. If they were to ever find out…" Rick cuts Douglas off.

"You mean if they ever find out, you people would have to work just as hard as everyone else right." Rick asks.

Douglas walks back over and confides in Rick, "I never said that it was a perfect community. But there are certain ways of life that have worked throughout history. Throughout man's history there have always been a group of haves and a group of those who have-less. A committed labor force has been necessary when building a civilization.

Rick stops looking through the binoculars and shakes his head in pity, "Maybe."

He goes back to looking out of the ground then down the at the entrance to the auditorium. People are walking out the building just as the solar powered street lamps begin to dimly light the sidewalks

"So you're trying to create a society that's based on wealth…again; something that's useless outside these walls?"

"No!" Douglas blurts out, "Hell No! Civilization has to be rebuilt on a democracy of some kind. It must be based on choice. People can choose to leave or people can choose to stay. It is completely up to them. Money has little to no value here."

He walks back over to Rick, "You and your group have been out on the road for a good while; so you know what it's like out there. Everyone that's left on this planet is either a survivor or they're too weak to do what needs to be done to make it. So they latch on to survivors.

There's no in between anymore, the weak don't want to know truth they'd rather hide and survivors already know the truth and don't feel the need to repeat."

"People feel at ease with a structured society, that's why I brought you up here. Abraham says that you were a sheriff's deputy at one time. I wanted to ask you if you would be interested in resuming the same type of work here in Greenbrier."

"What kind of problems are you having that would require law enforcement?" he asks.

Douglas places is binoculars back in the shed and puts his hands in his pockets, "People are still human beings Rick. People still get jealous, overreact, steal have disputes with one another. Armed centuries are not an answer to…petty theft, robbery or vandalism. They only frighten citizens; the last thing we anybody wants is a 'military state'". I believe that if we can set some rules or laws like ones we had before; people will begin to feel a certain sense of normality and safety. "

Rick walks over to place his binoculars back in the utility shed, "Why not Abraham?"

"He's all military", Douglas chuckles, "He can only see 'defconic' states and we need someone like him working on fortifications and training our soldiers for if or when military action is needed.

Everyone within these walls are more than willing to do what they have to in order to stay here; however things are being run inside these walls…they feel is a hell of a lot better than what's beyond them.

Rick knows there's something flawed in his logic but; he can't honestly see it at this moment.

Douglas closes the shed doors and locks it, "Society just runs smoother when everyone knows their place."


	7. Chapter 7: Getting to know you

After Rick walks off with Douglas; Michonne makes sure to hide her disappointment, (yet again) from Eugene, Abraham, Dr. Turpin and Genie who are seated at the table.

She scans the room of all the faces in the auditorium, the attendees as well as the banquet servers meagerly attempt to hide their gaze of her but most couldn't help but stare

The hypnotic aroma coming from the banquet tables were near intoxicating to Michonne; she couldn't remember the last time she actually ate formal meal food before. She couldn't recall the last time she attended an event like but she was certain that she didn't go alone.

The fact that Rick felt free to abandon her twice this evening only confirmed what she'd been expecting all along. To live out the rest of her days alone without the comfort or companionship of a significant other.

With a heavy heart and the prospect of a lonely future; Michonne remembers one component that's more important than comfort and companionship…food. Melancholy or not she wasn't about to leave without having eaten something.

Walking over to one of the banquet tables; Michonne notices that all but two of the servers are women. Most of them range in age, race and ethnicity however; all of them have the same reclusive sadness hidden behind their complacent smiles.

The kind of borderline smile that you display in order to make people around you feel more comfortable; a smile that camouflages the pain that everyone must endure in this world.

A smile Michonne knows all too well.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Twenty minutes later,<strong>_

Michonne watches as attendees of the meet and greet begin saying their goodbyes and walking out the auditorium. The banquet servers begin their cleanup of the event by strolling around to the tables with carts collecting plates, silverware and champagne glasses.

Eugene glances over at Dr. Turpin in the corner by the auditorium entrance; she motions her head toward the exit signally for him to come along.

"Well, Michonne it's been a lovely evening but I've been asked to look over the clinic and laboratories to see if it's up to standard. So…goodnight." Eugene pushes out his chair and makes a beeline toward the Dr. Turpin.

Abraham walks over to the table arm and arm with Katheryn, (Genie's cousin), "Yea, I'm gonna get the hell out of here too."

He looks around for Rick, "Where's Rick", he removes his hand from Katheryn's shoulder, "Maybe I should walk you back to the house."

Michonne looks up at him, "Of course not, I'll be o.k. I'm sure he'll be back in a few if not, believe me I'll make it back to the house."

Katheryn grins at Michonne's approval.

"Just tell Rosita that I had to take care of some business and I probably won't be back until the morning". Abraham tells her as he hurries off with Katheryn.

"Ah no, you can explain your whereabouts to her yourself." She tells him.

Abraham turns back around in surprise.

"I'm not your messenger."

He looks at her spitefully, "Fine."

Abe and Katheryn leave the Michonne alone at the table to wait for Rick.

Servers walk over to Michonne's table and begins collecting plates and glasses. In an effort to stay occupied; she begin to help clean off the table.

The servers stop cleaning the table; they look at her strangely as she places plates and glasses in the cart.

One of the male servers walks over to Michonne and softly touches her hand, "Please let us do that, you're a guest remember."

She instinctively removes her hand from the server; when she looks up at the face that's attached to the server's hand, her eyes are stunned by a tall handsome African American man with a perfectly trimmed goatee and brown sleepy eyes smiling genuinely at her initial "knee jerk" reaction.

"I-I was just biding my time until…" she stutters.

The server motions to the servers to continue with cleaning off the table, he delicately touches her arm, "No.", he leans a little closer to her and softly whispers, "That's our job."

Out of the corner of her eye; she peeps the virile servers hand on her arm then she tactfully removes it while apologizing, "Oh…sorry."

His black goatee; sprinkled with a couple stray gray hairs; only extenuate strong curves in his lips; and his lips became the rich mahogany frame to his taunting grin that could command the attention of any woman.

"No problem, it's just that the sooner we finishing cleaning the sooner we get to go home." He explains to her.

The attractive server begins to grab the table cloth off the table, "So did you have nice time?"

"I was for a little while." Michonne sighs looking towards the back exit.

He pauses out of concern, "Oh…well did you at least like the food", he asks while removing the table cloth, "I'm the head chef for the events around here…" he shrugs a shoulder and smiles, "…among other things."

In a cavalier tone Michonne says, "It was good."

The server stops again, "Just good?"

"Well, seeing that I haven't had a decent meal in over a year and a half…" she smirks "…it was pretty good, the best I've had in a long time."

The server walks over to Michonne with his captivating smile; holding the table cloth in one arm and his other arm extended to shake her hand, "How ya' doin', I'm Anthony but, please feel free to call me Tony."

She cautiously looks at his hand then extends her arm to shake his hand, "Michonne."

Tony walks back over to the table and begins to push the chairs under the table with the side of his hip.

"I spotted you the moment you stepped in the room…never thought I'd someone like you again. Judging from the way everyone else looked at you…" he chortles a bit, "I doubt that they've ever seen a beautiful woman like you before."

Michonne shoddily hides her modest grin; bows her head at his open flirtation, "I thought this was a "meet and greet" event not an after-hours club." she snickers back.

Pushing in the last chair; Tony seemingly glides back over to her while looking around at the other servers grabbing what's left of the tablecloths.

He lets out engaging laugh, "I thought we just did that a few seconds ago," Tony teases her again with his tempting smile, "But if you want me to, I'll arrange our meet and greet again. Perhaps one that's a little more fitting to your standards…if that's what you want?"

The back door opens and Michonne glances at Rick and Douglas walking back in to the auditorium.

Feeling unprepared for this type of playful banter; Michonne admits defeat to herself then; she humbly smiles, "It was a delicious meal."

Before walking over to Rick; Michonne slightly twists her head over her shoulder and smiles at the attractive head chef, "Goodnight Tony", then continues to walk away.

One of the servers walks over to collect the tablecloth from his arm.

As he watches her walk farther away across the auditorium floor; Tony quietly responds in wonder, "Goodnight Michonne."


End file.
